bloody_civil_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeb Thompson
Jeb Thompson (July 8, 1843 - May 20, 1926) is a brave, and adventurous lad from Texas. His family was poor, but was able to afford a few slaves to do house work for them. Most of the farm work was done by Jeb (18), his brother Ethan (17), and his parents. His family grows mostly Corn, Wheat, Beans, and Cotton. Jeb's father is a survivor of the Alamo, and fought in the Mexican - American War as an officer in the U.S. Army. Early Life Jeb was born on a warm sunny morning in Lockhart, Caldwell County, Texas, July 8, 1843. His brother Ethan was born a year later April 25, 1844. Before the war, Jeb and his brother Ethan helped do farm work on the family farm in the Spring and Summer, and winter school in the Fall and Winter. Jeb had a crush on a pretty young lady named Isabel Christapher who's father is an old friend and a fellow suvivor of the Alamo just like his own. The couple later were in a relationship and eventually got married. Military Career October 22, 1861, the Texas Brigade is formed and calling upon brave men from Texas to join arms and enlist in the 1st, 4th, and 5th Texas Volunteer Infantry Regiments. Jeb and Ethan ansered the call and both enlisted in the same regiment and company, the 4th Texas Vol. Inffantry, Company K. Jeb and Ethan forst saw action at Seven Days in June of 1862. They successfully routed the Yankees at Gaine's Mill. Then thwo two boy's later fought at Second Bull Run destroying two Union Units, and the 5th New York Zouaves. Then at the Battle of Antietam, they met with the famous Iron Brigade at Dunker Church, where they drove them back through Miller's Cornfield while chasing after them. Jeb was behind the color sergeant carrying the egiment's colors when he saw him get shot and fall to the ground dead in seconds. Jeb quickly dropped his rifle, and picked up the regiment's colors giving a hardy rebel yell. Soon, the Texas Brigade loomed out of the cornfield where Union Soldier's were postioned covereing the Iron Brigade's retreat. Within seconds, the yankees unleashed a murderous hail of lead at the Texans. Some of the shots were high, missing Jeb, his brother Ethan, and some other's while most fell to the ground screaming before finally dying, Jeb waved the 4th Texas Regimental Colors wildly, taunting the yankees. Jeb was hit by a minie' ball, it hit his canteen while another one hit his bayonet scabbard, knocking him down with great force. When he hit the ground, it knocked the air out of him. His brother Ethan and a fellow comrade of the 4th Texas come to his aid, they find that he is alright, but his canteed and bayonet scabbard are ruined and his trousers soaked from the water that emptied from his canteen. Jeb was later issed a new canteen, but no longer carried a rifle. He was promoted Color Sergeant by Captain Richard Perkins, an officer in his company. Satisfied with his promotion, he salutes his commanding officer, then goes to retrieve his new Chevron. That night, he made a prayer to God, thanking him for surviving Antietam, and for his promotion. After his prayer, he stuck his bible in the breast pocket on the inside of his Sack Coat. Jeb later carried the 4th Texas Infantry's Regimental Colors up Little Round Top at Gettysburg. Jeb was shot twice while charging up Little Round Top, once again in his canteen, and the other one struck him in the chest, but to his luck, his bible stopped the bullet from penetrating into his rib cage. Jeb continued to fight in the American Civil War untill June 5, 1864 when Jeb and Ethan were both mustered out of service shortly after the Confederate Victory at Cold Water. The two brothers came home without a scratch but suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which effected them fort he rest of their lives. Post War/Later Life Jeb and Ethan came home the next day, June 6, 1864. With their family and friends happy to see them in one piece and safe, they celebrated and Jeb later married Isabel Chrisapher, who then became Isabel Thompson. The couple had 4 kids, two sons, and two daughters and lived a happy life on their farm in Arkansas. Both of his sons served in the Spanish - American War and later became officer's during World War I and had families of their own. Jeb passed away at age 83, and his wife Isabel, at age 78. His brother Ethan lived untill 95 before passing away.